


If Distress

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A distressed Sewer King attempts to smile by pets before Frog returns without pretties.





	If Distress

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

The Sewer King smiled as he glanced from three alligators by a throne to a toy alligator in his arms. A pretty from when he was a boy. *My pretties never distress me* he thought. A scowl replaced his smile after Frog and other children returned without other pretties from the streets. ''YOU CHILDREN DISTRESS ME WHEN YOU APPEAR WITH EMPTY HANDS! OBTAIN PRETTIES FOR YOUR KING!'' He viewed Frog and the others running. 

The Sewer King continued to embrace the toy alligator. Tears ran down his face as he smiled and fell asleep by his pets. No longer distressed.

 

THE END


End file.
